No One but You
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: In tattered clothes and bruises all over her body. All that Eámanë can remember from her past. She can remember nothing before she fled into Tuor's arms. What will happen when a shadow from her past comes back to haunt her?
1. chapter 1

No One but You  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
by Vickietori  
  


**A/N: **ALOHA!!! I don't really care if you like this story or not... I just got the idea from when I was RPing (role-playing) on the internet. It takes place in Middle Earth, but I don't plan for it to have any of the fellowship in it... or Leggy *tear drops* Anyhoozerhankeydoodle, please don't flame me! Don't look at me I'm just an innocent piece of pizza ^-^  
  
**Disclaimer: **There is nothing to sue me for, New Line Cinema... so BUG OFF!!! Middle Earth itself is the only thing I don't own here... don't make me get my shovel!!! MWAHAHA!!!  
  
**Dedication: **For Tuor  
  
~*~  
  
A female elf ran silently over a grassy plain. She stopped and searched the horizon thoroughly. She looked behind her, golden streaks of hair waving around her face as the wind blew it astray. She was a very fair elf, with eyes as hard as the blades she held. Her name was Eámanë. She nodded slightly.  
  
A male elf ran up beside her. They said nothing to each other. His name was Tuor, one Eámanë had known since what seemed like forever. She looked at him.  
  
The Riders of Rohan aren't far. We will have to greet them soon. Tuor's eyes fixed hard on the horizon. He despised all men of Middle Earth, but he couldn't fight them unless battle was amongst them... Eámanë forbid him. Soon you will have to learn to pay them respect, Tuor. Tuor fixed his eyes in hers. Soon this earth will be theirs to rule... Learn to trust them. Tuor nodded.  
  
Somehow I don't think they'll ever earn my trust, he admitted. He gazed at the horizon again. There they are. Eámanë turned her eyes to the horizon too. She could see a swarm of dirt and sand being kicked up into the wind by horses.   
  
Shall we greet them with swords or bows?? Tuor looked at her. She smiled wryly at him before running ahead to greet the horsemen.  
  
He grinned and took off running, following in Eámanë's trail. Only a little while did it take for the two races to meet each other. As expected, the Riders noticed the two wanderers and directed their steeds to them. They encircled them and pointed their spears to their throats.  
  
Why do they always do that?? Tuor whispered to Eámanä as he drew his sword from his scabbard. Eámanä didn't bother to ready her bow.  
  
she commanded him. Riders of Rohan, we are travelers passing through your lands. Put down your spears! I assure you we bring no harm to your people. One rider, the leader Eámanë guessed, stuck his spear in the earth and dismounted his steed and walked to her. He lifted her chin on his fingertips to examine her pretty face. Immediately, Tuor's sword flew between the two. The rider pulled his hand away as Tuor's sword lifted to the man's throat to slit it. The other mounted riders drew their spears closer to their heads. Eámanë rolled her eyes irritably and commanded Tuor to stop. The rider looked grateful.  
  
No harm indeed?? If it wasn't for you, elf maiden, this elf would've sliced my head off my body. The rider took off his helmet.  
  
Eámanë seemed pleased with Tuor's warning. Indeed he would, but I assure you again that our we are all growl and no bite... She paused a moment and looked at the helmetless rider to make sure she had his attention. Unless there is one who questions that... All of the mounted riders shifted nervously on their horses, but their spears still stayed pointed toward the two. Obviously they were intimidated by the young elves.  
  
The helmetless rider kept an eye on her. I believe you, he finally said. As the last word rolled off his tongue, the other riders let up their spears.   
  
Finally I can breathe, Tuor said sarcastically, fitting his sword back in his scabbard. The rider frowned at him.  
  
Who may you two be??  
  
I am Eámanë Celebrindal, introduced Eámanë putting a hand to her chest. She then flexed out her arm to Tuor touching him on the shoulder. And this is Tuor Tiwele. Tuor nodded his head keeping an eye fixed on the dismounted human. Even though the human said he believed their word, he wanted to be sure he didn't make a move of betrayal.   
  
What may you two be doing wandering the Plains of Rohan??   
  
We are merely passing over our lands. Nothing more. Nothing less. The human seemed satisfied. He placed his helmet on his head and mounted his horse again. He pulled his spear from the ground and lead the horsemen away.  
  
I didn't like them, Tuor said as the last rider turned his horse away. Eámanë looked at him and glared. She pushed past him as she turned the other direction. Tuor looked dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out what he did that was so wrong. I can't help myself... It's just the way I am around humans...  
  
Some day I will have to teach you manners, eh?? Eámanë stopped walking and turned to face her companion.  
  
You do realize I am the older one, right??  
  
Age means nothing to me. Common knowlage is more important than how many winters you have seen come and go. She walked ahead. Tuor wanted to protest, but he knew it would do no good. Eámanë always had more reason then he. Sometimes he tried to be more like her, but never could succeed.  
  
Eámanë smiled to herself. She knew how much Tuor wanted to protest against her. She loved being the wiser one, and she loved being with him. The both of them had always seem to be togather no matter what. Ever since the day he came to her...  
  
~*~   
  
A vey young elf walked throught the forests along, with nothing more then tattered clothes on her body. She held her arms close to her body, trying to sheild the ice cold breeze. Her shivering lips were now slightly blue. There were tears in her eyes and bruises on her chilled body. She saw lights through the trees. She was determined to reach them before she could no longer walk.   
  
After a moment or so, she couldn't go on. She stumbled to the ground still holding her arms. She breathed heavily and she could see her breath solitify before her. She closed her eyes and cried. When she opened them again, they were filled with determination. Shakily, she got to her feet and began to walk again, but in less than three steps, she fell again. She held herself up and stared at the ground. Her eyes went blury as wet tears formed in them. Then, a hand appeared between her and the ground. She looked at it for a second and then gazed up. Infront of her was a elf lad, about her age. She gazed at him, confused, and didn't make any movments to take his free hand.  
  
Take it, someone told her inside. Take his hand. The girl didn't know who or what it was commanding her to trust the lad, but she obayed. She grasped his hand. It felt warm in hers, and immidiatley she knew he was there to help.  
  
~*~   
  
Tears came to Eámanë's eyes as she remembered past events. She sniffed and whiped away a fallen tear on her glove.  
  
You know, said Tuor wrapping an arm around his companion. I remember when I found a very young elf outside home... Eámanë looked at Tuor, her face now having a sense of innocence in it. Tuor looked down at her.   
  
There are only some in my life I have to thank... She looked away from Tuor. You're number one on my list. She then hugged him tenderly. Thank you. Tuor hugged back.  
  
It's lucky that I found you before death did, he whispered softly to her. She tightened her hugg as more tears formed in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did ya like?? Please please PLEASE R&R! I'm begging you!!! hehe ^-^ Latrz!


	2. chapter 2

No One But You  
Chapter 2  
by Vickietori  


  
**A/N:** Thank you so much for reviewing this! I had no idea that these names were actually in Middle Earth's history (I'm not good at history and stuff) Well, Tuor isn't supposed to be the mortal man in the First Age... It's just a random elvish name I liked. Anyhoozerhankeydoodle, this chapter is a bit short, but I think I did well on it. Enjoy! (and review ^.^)  
  
~*~  
  
When night came, Tuor and Eámanë had fled into the forest. They knew better then to sleep on the open plains of Rohan. Tuor sat making a fire while Eámanë sat up in a tree gazing at the stars in deep thought. She took in a deep breath of the damp evening air.   
  
Tuor finished with the fire and was now sharpening his sword. In the sword, he saw Eámanë's reflection. The fire's light danced on the golden strands of her hair.  
  
What are you up to? he asked.  
  
Just thinking... she replied.  
  
What about?  
  
Could you do me a favor? she asked him, unsheathing her daggers. She threw them down to him one at a time, and he caught them with ease. Sharpen these for me. Tuor could tell she was avoiding the subject. He set down his own blade and rubbed his thumb down the blade.  
  
You were thinking about your past again, weren't you? He was trying hard to get an answer out of her, but she didn't give one. She never did. He knew he shouldn't ask more. Looks sharp enough to me... he said tossing one blade back up to her, changing the subject. She caught it by the handle and examined it herself. But this one looks a bit dull... Tuor pulled a smaller stone from his pouch and sharpened the blade. A few golden sparks flew around him. He put the stone down and felt the blade. He looked up at Eámanë and then tossed the dagger to her like he did with the other. She examined it like the last until she fit it back into it's scabbard.  
  
she said to him. He nodded and stared back into the fire. Eámanë sighed again and returned her stare up at the stars. Tuor was right. Her past haunted her every night. She tried to make sense of it all, but all she remembers is falling in Tuor's arm on night, covered in bruises and tattered clothes. Since that night, no one has been able to find who abused and treated her like that. Even she couldn't remember...  
  
~*~  
  
After Tuor had fallen asleep, Eámanë jumped down from the tree limb. She made as little noise as possible, trying not to disturb her light sleeper. She kicked dirt on the fire and set out a blanket for herself to sleep on. But instead of sleeping, she sat on it cross legged and watched Tuor sleep.  
  
After a few minutes, she felt she couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer. She laid down on her side and closed her eyes. A second later, though, her ears caught the slightest sound of thumping. She opened her eyes and listened closer. It sounded like a thousand hearts pounding fiercely. Frowning, she got to her feet and climbed the same tree only to the first branch. And looking into the dark forest, she saw what looked like a white wave flowing through the trees. Looking closer, she saw it was a stampede of horses.   
  
Then she realized the stampede was coming close to their camp! Right where Tuor slept!  
  
she called below her. He didn't hear her. she called louder. The horses were nearing and Tuor still did not awake. As quick as she could, Eámanë jumped from the tree and shook her friend frantically. TUOR!! Wake up!! Tuor's eyes finally opened lazily.  
  
What is it? OW!! he screamed as Eámanë slapped him across the face to wake him.  
  
Quick! Up in the tree! she pointed. She ran back to the tree and climbed it quickly followed by Tuor. He stayed on a branch below her. The horses then filed over their camp destroying all of their possessions. Eámanë took in a deep sigh of relief. She held her chest taking in breath after breath trying to reclaim herself. She looked down at Tuor.  
  
Are you hurt? she asked.  
  
My face stings a bit... he replied giving her a sour look. But no... other then that, I'm fine. When the last horse trampled over their camp, Tuor jumped down from the tree. He went to his bag, now smashed as flat as the earth below him. He reached in it and pulled out a crumbling cake. No more lembas for a while, he joked.   
  
Something scared them... Eámanë acknowledged looking to where the horses came. Tuor yanked off a piece of lembas and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
What do you think it was? he asked between chews. She shook her head.  
  
I don't know... But... what could be great enough to frighten such beasts as that? she asked herself. Tuor swallowed the lembas and shook his head too. She then looked at him and back at the camp. Our weapons are still safe... We can still fight anything we find. She stopped and looked up at him. Shall we go and see what caused those horses to stampede like that? Tuor shrugged.  
  
Why not? If it's anything that needs destroying, we can do it in, he said with a sly grin as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
Don't get too ahead of yourself... she warned him.  
  
I can't help myself. You know that! He ran ahead of her a couple of paces and then stopped. Are we going or what? Eámanë smiled shortly and followed. But something was troubling her inside. She was positive they would find something, but she feared it was something more then they expected.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Hennaid= Thank You


End file.
